Girl in the Park
by redzone199206783
Summary: Booth and Bones are dragged into a case where a girl was found under a picnic table in the park, now not only will they have to deal with a murdering psychopath, but Brennan has to deal with a jealous Booth.
1. Chapter 1

Bones does not belong to me, neither do the characters: that said, hope you enjoy it

It was cold, but that was to be expected when Temperance Brennan was wearing only a thin zip up and sweat pants in 20-degree weather. She didn't mind though, the cold helped to distract her from the burning sensation of her leg muscles as she ran up her seventh hill towards the gym that was located five miles from her apartment. She always ran to it on her afternoons off when she had the time to run there, which took around forty minutes, and to do her workout at the gym that ran between an hour and three depending on how she was feeling. The burning sensation relinquished it's grasp on her legs as the ground leveled off allowing her to slow down to a fast pace as she came in front of the doorway to the gym. White mist protruded from her mouth in gasps as she quickly entered the building and pulled out her membership card to show to the clerk situated in the front of the room. With barely a glance at the piece of plastic, the clerk nodded her head to let her through into a piece of heaven formally known as a boxing area. 

The punching bag lay abandoned to the side of the room, each squeak that the chains made from the bag swinging felt like a calling saying, "Temp." With a quick flick of the wrist, Brennan's flew over and landed on the edge of the bench situated along one of the walls of the gym, after removing her and a swift yank of her pants, which had buttons up the side to allow for easy removal, she was ready for action in her black tank top and shorts. After wrapping her hands was some protective tape, she stepped up in front of the oversized bag hanging limply in front of her. Without a second's deliberation, the sound of fists colliding with plastic echoed across the room. Temperance loved that sound, she loved the release it provided. As flashes of a past life erupted in front of her eyes, she pushed them away with each sharp punch to the bag. With her warm up over, her speed increased along with her strength, the bag began to swing violently. A few kicks here and there only provided more leverage for release. As she continued she began to go through a routine of actual boxing, with ducks, fakes, dodges, sharp punches and uppercuts. Breaths began to escape in pants, chest heaving and warmth spreading from the heated knuckles to the tips of the toes. As though in a trance, the ferocity of the attacks only increased, the bag swinging to new heights and with each new pounding, the chain let out a ferocious squeal, out of excitement or pain no one could tell. The onslaught continued, that is until suddenly the bag gave out an unceremonious "crack" the chain giving way under the constant swinging. The bag suspended for a moment in air, then quickly as it came is went into free fall only to be stopped by the carpeted floor of the gym.

"My god Temperance, not again this will be the fourth time I have to fix that damn thing because of your craze for female domination and independence" the voice floated from the other side of the room as the snap of a door banged against a wall. Temperance had never met such an aggravating man, well maybe not as bad as Booth, but they were pretty damn close.

"Jason, you know maybe if you actually made some money in this dump you would be able to afford an actual bag that didn't quiver in fear of being punched." Her words were interrupted from the short gasps of her recent workout, yet the meaning was still made clear.

The blond muscular gym owner stepped up in front of the dazzling doctor only to be in ownership of a smirk spreading across his flawless face. _God, I bet he can get with any woman he wants; too bad he plays for the other side. _

"You know Temperance maybe if you weren't so grumpy all the time the bag wouldn't feel the need to combust on you all the time." His words were barely comprehended before Temperance dove at him shoving him on the floor with a smile gracing her lips. The two began to wrestle playfully before all of a sudden Jason was ripped from her grip, glancing up she barely had the chance to yell "BOOTH" before a fist made contact with someone's face. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy another round

"Damn it, Booth" Brennan's voice rang out as she scrambled up to go help Jason who lay sprawled on the ground, a hand to his jaw. 

"Bones, are you kidding me, the guy was trying to hurt you" Booth stood at the side surprised to see this reaction coming from Brennan. _Why the hell is she helping him, the guy was practically groping her, and from the looks of it she was trying to push him away. All I did was try to kill him, is that so bad. _Booth was stuck inside his thoughts, images of pummeling the guy were looking pretty good to him right now, that is until he saw Bones fussing over him like a mother over her child. Anger flashed through him as he strode over to the pair, desperately in search of some answers. 

"He's such an idiot, I'm sorry Jason he thought you were attacking me. He has a tendency to be over reactive to these types of things." Brennan was dabbing at the cut that had formed on Jason's mouth with a towel. A hand quickly came up to stop her from touching it again as Jason looked up into her eyes with a smile gracing his face, that is until it turned into a grimace from stretching the cut. "Don't worry I get it Temperance, he's a hot head, a lot of the guys that come in here are" Brennan just looked at him with a confused glance as she mouthed the words "hot head" trying to formulate some coherent meaning for the phrase. Jason just burst out laughing from his friend's lack of knowledge, at least when it came to pop culture. "OW, god this really hurts" Brennan was up in a moment and already walking towards the office that Jason had previously entered from as she threw over her shoulder "I'll get an icepack and a first aid kit, just keep that towel on your cut" when she saw Jason look at the towel as though it was a tool of the devil she added "Oh stop being such a baby" and disappeared into the office. 

While all this was going on, Booth had crept closer to Jason but when he had heard him call her Temperance, the familiarity between the two only helped to fuel his anger. He came up beside the man as he took in the blonde's appearance, the guy was definitely well built, and he would give him that. But that wouldn't be enough to interest _his_ _bones_, would it. He was still deep in his reflections when the main culprit of this whole mess spoke up.

"So how do you know Tempy" the voice below him was a little muffled from the towel being pressed against his face. _What the hell… Tempy. I thought only her brother called her that. _Pushing that notion aside he quickly replied with a gruff voice. "We're partners, why do you want to know" The last part was added with a hint of a threat attached to it, if this "Jason" was trying to find out if Brennan was available he would find himself with a worse injury than a swollen jaw. Apparently the threat went unnoticed as Jason continued to talk. "Just wondering… hey your part of the FBI right, no wonder your punch was so… strong" If Booth was actually listening to this guy, which he wasn't; he would have heard the flirtatious meaning behind the words. Instead he was to busy wondering how intimate this guy and Bones were. Before he knew it a question popped out of his mouth "So you and Bones, you've known each other for how long?"

"Since I opened this place up around five years ago, I needed customers and she needed something to punch worked out fine since then. Well except for my punching bag, poor thing's never been the same since she started using it." Unfortunately for Jason said person heard his last comment he was accusing, and as she was carrying the box with all the medical equipment in it she decided to put it into use. As she came up from behind him unnoticed she not to gently hit him upside the head with the box. "Oh, I'm sorry about that Jason, didn't realize how close I was to your head, or maybe it's just because you're a huge head."

"I think you mean big head Temperance, and don't worry I'm sure you didn't mean it." The two put on sarcastic smiles as they glanced at each other, Jason rubbing the back of his head where Temperance "accidentally" hit him, and Brennan kneeling down placing an icepack on the cut.

"Bones, as much as I love this oh so fuzzy moment between you two," which he clearly didn't, "I came here to pick you up, we've got a case."

"Well Booth, maybe if you didn't decide to attack Jason here, we could have already left" Her voice seethed anger at him.

Booth visibly twisted his face, this was the first time she had actually talked to him since the "incident" and even then she didn't look at him. 

"Hey, Temp don't worry about me, it's not like I'm dying. You should go, I can handle this."

"See Bones let's go" He made to grab her arm to help her up, but she easily dodged him as she replied "I couldn't Jason, you're hurt."

"Look Temp just go, I'll be fine" His look showed that he would be more hurt if she stayed and ended up compromising the case because of him.

With a deep sigh she her answer spoke for itself as she stood and went to pick up her bag and clothes, "Fine, but I'll call you to make sure you're alright, okay."

"Okay, have fun with your dead remains, his smile showed just how much he knew about her, and with a quick punch in the shoulder, she left Jason and headed for the exit with Booth trailing behind in her angry path. 

"Bye Agent Booth, I hope to see you come round here again." Jason threw over his shoulder as Booth just passed him, his answer was a grunt from the partner. As he watched the two leave all he could think was "_I really hope I see him again, he's got a cute ass."_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's another chapter, hope you enjoy

"I'm sorry Bones I thought the guy was trying to attack you." Booth yelled out as the gym door he was exiting almost nailed him in the head because Bones had slammed it shut after she exited, on purpose he didn't know. He barely recovered from the near hit before he faced the hot fury of Brennan's gaze which was a complete contradiction with the cold wind that now penetrated him as he stood outside.

"You're sorry, YOU'RE SORRY. God I can't believe you, haven't you learned anything from going to therapy. First off even if he was attacking me what makes you think that I couldn't handle him myself. Secondly you need to learn to control your alpha male tendencies and your inclination that makes you think that you can assert those tendencies in every situation." As her whole alpha male speech died down in volume it didn't in anger.

"You know what Bones all I did was see my partner struggling in a fight, I only tried to help you. I'm sorry about the misunderstanding and all that but I didn't do it because I thought you were incapable of taking care of yourself, I did it because that's what partners do, help each other." His words were barely weighed upon by Brennan as her anger still consumed her and her better judgment. The two were breathing heavily from their quarreling, each trying to make the other back down and see it their way. Yet as was always popular with these two, they both stood their ground, overcome by their stubbornness and desire to be right. In the end they both just got in the black van parked right in front of the gym. Both doors slammed shut with an angry tug, the tension hanging over the two like fog.

"What's this case about Agent Booth." The words slipped through clenched teeth, Brennan's eyes focused ahead of her not a glance towards her partner. 

_Agent Booth huh, well that's just great I'm AGENT Booth while that stupid gym owner is starting to call her "Tempy" What the Hell._

"Well Dr. Brennan, it seams a body was found under a picnic table in the East Potomac Park. FBI was able to clear the area, but it seams a dog found the body. Family was eating right on top of it when the dog just started going crazy." Booth's monotone voice replied back to her. He however stole a quick glance over at his partner to discover that she was staring outside of her passenger window. He let out a sigh, silent enough so that his partner would not be able to hear him.

"Look Brennan, you know I wouldn't hurt the guy on purpose, I just misread the situation, I'm not sorry that I tried to help you but I am sorry that the guy got hurt." Booth was desperately trying to make ramifications here; he just needed her to try a little too.

"His name is Jason, and I'm sure you didn't do too much damage. He is incredibly fit, he's taken worse blows than that." Brennan exhaled. "I'm sure he'll be fine." Brennan glanced at her partner not quite with a smile on her face Booth noticed, but at least she wasn't shooting out death stares at him anymore. 

"That's good…" He glimpsed at her again trying to gauge if he should ask her about Jason, the truth was he wanted to know how "close" they were. "So how did you meet Jason, it seems you two are really close" _A little too close if you ask me, I swear if that guy tries to get any closer he'll end up in the back of my trunk._

"Yeah, we are" Booth was able to see the smile spread on his partner's face as old memories flashed in her eyes. The grip on his wheel only got a little tighter as he realized that it was Jason that made her smile. "I came into his gym looking for something to kill, I had had one of the worst days and I really needed to vent. He had barely opened so he didn't have much equipment but the minute he saw me he knew that I needed a release." Booth's hands began to get whiter as they began to strangle the wheel, _does she even know about the sexual references she's making right now, I swear to God I'm gonna kill this guy._ "Anyway he came back out with some floor mats and protective gear and said that he would be my punching bag for the day if I was able to hit him." _I hope she beat the lights out of him,_ a smirk landed on Booth's face as he pictured Jason being beat up by his Bones. "Truth was we ended up in a boxing match, he was really good his biceps brachii and triceps brachii were perfectly defined for strength and speed. While his rectus femoris and biceps femoris are developed to give him ideal leverage and maneuverability. Not to mention he is in perfect health and fitness to be able to do more than hold his own in a fight." Brennan had continued her first encounter with Jason without much notice of Booth's reaction. The FBI agent was currently tenser than a tight wire and the veins in his forehead were nearly throbbing. So it was understandable that Booth couldn't hold back his scathing comment to Brennan's oh so happy memory.

"Wow, sounds like the perfect guy, no wonder the two of you were pawing at each other when I came by. Now I know why you were so angry, apparently I separated the two of you when you were clearly in the middle of something."

The words were out of his mouth before he was able to take them back, and a little part of him truth be told didn't want to. He quickly halted the van in front of the crime scene with barely contained anger. Brennan barely managed to lift her jaw up off the floor where it had dropped from Booth's unexplained blow out. She quickly unbuckled her seatbelt as a new anger came about her, though before the anger had come in as a wave, now it was a full-fledged tsunami. "Well Booth for your information JASON IS GAY" Her voice rang throughout the car even as she disappeared and slammed the car door in disgust. 

Booth's head dropped down so that his forehead hit the wheel. "Shit"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry it's taken me a little while to get this, I had to pick my brother up from the airport. Anyway back to the story 

The echo of a door slamming resonated through the crime scene as Booth's anger consumed his actions. _I'm such an idiot; if she wasn't mad at me before she sure of a hell is now. Why can't I control myself when it comes to her, she just makes me so angry. _Booth's heavy footsteps were sluggish as he made his way up to his partner, at least at the moment, after his outburst who knew what she was going to do. He finally made his way up to his partner who was kneeling in front of a recently dug up body. One look at the frame of the human body and Booth knew that this had to be a kid, the skeleton was just so small. _Great, as if this day wasn't bad enough, now I've got to deal with a fucking murderer that preys on little kids, my day just seems to be getting better everyday. _It was just as he thought that last musing when the first raindrops began to fall. At first they were a light spray, as though trying to determine whether to actually come down or stay suspended in the air. Then with a flash and a clap of thunder the rain began to shoot pellets from the sky in search of anything to hit. Within seconds both Booth and Brennan were soaked through, to only make things worse the rain was freezing as the temperature still hovering around twenty degrees.

Bones voice erupted behind the veil of rain like a light for a drifting ship, drawing Booth back from his contemplation of how much his life sucked right now. "It's definitely female, between the age of five and seven, Hodgins can give me a more definite answer from the microbe development around the bones. From the looks of the wearing in her toes and heels she was most likely a tap dancer." Bones continued to examine the body as more apparent injuries and harm were told to her through the bones. It was easy for her t recognize the signs of abuse and torture yet it didn't dull the ache in her heart when she recognized it. "It looks like there was some abusive injuries involved here, whether they occurred over her whole five years or just recently I'll have to determine at the lab, this rain is beginning to freeze and I want to ship the bones to the lab as quickly as possible." 

"Okay you heard her folks, pack up the bones and ship them over to the Jeffersonian." Booth's voice rang out in an authoritative tone. He glanced back at his partner who had stood up out of the path of the bones to collect samples of the soil around where the body had been found. After placing the samples in her pack she stood up and only then did Booth realize that all she was wearing was her flimsy jacket and sweatpants that easily allowed water through them. Quickly he walked up behind her to tell her that he would drive them home, that is until he saw her pull her cell phone free from her pack. As he continued to walk up to her he caught a piece of her conversation.

"Look just do it okay, please don't ask for explanations"

"Ok, I'll be there bye."

As the shut her phone Booth came up beside her looking at his partner intensely. Brennan easily avoided his gaze as she stated simply. "Well Agent Booth there is no need to come by the lab I'll have Dr. Addy contact you when we have more information." With that she began to walk in the opposite direction of his car towards another parking lot where a car had just driven up and was waiting.

"Bones, where the hell are you going, my car is behind you."

"I would not wish to impose on you Agent Booth so I have arranged to get another ride, do not worry I shall have the information on the identity as soon as I can."

Booth called out in desperation "Brennan come on, just let me give you a ride to the lab." However, she just kept walking as though she didn't hear him. Before Booth knew it she had entered the white Volvo and had driven off with a person he didn't know. 

"Damn it" Booth cried in frustration as he raced towards his van to get out of the rain that had begun to add a layer of ice to all that was in reach. Barely able to stand without slipping, Booth quickly grabbed at his door handle with shaking hands from the cold. Yanking the door open, he threw himself into the van in a desperate attempt to escape from the freezing rain. As he pumped the heat up to seventy-six degrees, he swung out of his parking spot driving towards his apartment in hopes to change into some clothes that did not contain icicles on them. It was as he was driving towards his apartment that his cell phone began to ring, as he reached for the phone he realized his hands were no longer shaking from the cold and decided to turn the heat down as he picked up the phone.

"Bo…" He barely had time to say his name before the overzealous best friend of Temperance Brennan interrupted him. 

"Booth, What the Hell did you do. Brennan is going crazy here and has decided that Zach is incapable of doing anything in the lab and has taken over EVERYTHING!"

"Angela hold on okay… look I'm going to go to my apartment to try and get some DRY clothes, then I'll talk to Brennan and try to straighten everything out okay."

"Okay Booth, whatever you say… buuutttt I would hurry if I were you it looks like Brennan has decided to release her stress with some guy in her office. That is if her closing the blinds after they entered is any indication. Booth, Booth, are you there?"

Booth didn't hear anything else that Angela said as he shut his phone and did a quick U-turn right in the middle of the street. Horns blared around him from neighboring cars but Booth didn't hear any of it as he sped down the road towards the Jeffersonian. 


End file.
